More: A Grey's Anatomy Fic
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Addison cries in a closet. George finds her. And it's all because of Meredith. Gaddie, AU Season 3.


Title: More

Pairings: George/Addison, mentions of George/Callie, Derek/Addison, and MerDer

Chapter One: Tears

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Ch1 Summary: Derek used to be everything to Addison, until she slept with Mark and he slept with Meredith. Now she attempts to see the good in their relationship, but is unable to. So, she sits in a closet and cries.

Addison sat against the shelves with her head held tightly between her legs. She knew her make-up was running. She knew she looked horrible, but she didn't care. No one cared. Derek was too wrapped up in Little Miss Everyone-Loves-Me to even notice his wife. Why did everyone love Meredith? She wasn't even that special of a person. Addison could see that the girl kept way too many secrets. She didn't want that for Derek, but then again, Derek wouldn't care if Meredith got run over by a bus and survived. He would still be all gaga over her.

Addison raised her head up and hit the back of it against the shelf repeatedly.

"You might not wanna do that. Good way to give yourself a concussion," said an unrecognizable voice out of nowhere, causing Addison to jump. She hadn't even heard the door open.

Addison looked up at the speaker. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, causing black smears to appear on her arms from her mascara. Addison saw that it was George O'Malley. She'd never talked to him much. Sure, he was there, but Addison overlooked him because he wasn't what one would call hot. No, _adorable _was more the word for George.

But she wasn't in any mood to start a cheerful conversation with him. "Oh great, one of her loyal followers. Get whatever you need and leave, will you."

"One of who's _what's_?" asked George, his eyes turning wide. He grabbed white sheets off a shelf and looked down at Addison. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"No I can't," answered Addison, getting slightly annoyed by O'Malley's constant eager behavior. "I can't tell you because you'll just turn around and tell Meredith, and then you'll laugh about me and my stupidity for eternity. So no, I can't tell you what's wrong, George."

"I swear I will not tell a living soul. What happens in the closet," --George put the sheets back on the shelf and closed the door.-- "stays in the closet." He sat down on the floor in front of Addison and crossed his legs Indian-style, looking at Addison with those big puppy dog eyes.

Addison suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. George looked like a preschooler eagerly awaiting his teacher to tell him a story. George didn't get it apparently. He smiled and leaned back a little bit. "What? What's so funny?"

"You. Thank you, O'Malley. I really needed a good laugh," said Addison. She cleared every trace of tears and mascara from her face. "You know, for being her friend, you're pretty likable."

"This crying, it's all about Meredith and Derek, isn't it?" asked George.

Addison managed to keep her tears under control this time. She merely nodded at George. "I don't wanna talk about that anymore, though. I don't wanna cry either. I just want to sit in here and wait for someone to find me."

"I have to get sheets for Bailey's patient," said George. He started standing up, but Addison grasped his hand and pulled him back down. She made her own puppy dog face. George laughed softly. "What? Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"Company would be nice. Don't worry about Bailey. I'll tell her you were with me. It'll all be okay," explained Addison. She laughed hysterically out of nowhere again. "I just realized what you said when you closed the door. You said 'what happens in the closet, stays in the closet'. That usually applies to more than talking. Just saying, not implying anything. Now it's awkward..."

Addison said the last sentence very quietly. George and Addison looked at each other and started laughing again. Addison liked George's laugh. It was very airy, almost silent, with a "ha" added in occasionally.

George had stopped laughing moments later. He looked around the closet. "What is there to do in a closet? Besides the obvious, of course. Um..."

"We could just talk," suggested Addison quietly.

"About what?" George asked.

"Well, let's start with a question. Okay, um, how old were you the first time you had sex?" asked Addison.

"What kind of question is that?" asked George loudly. He laughed, then stroked his chin, thinking. "Uh, I think I was eighteen. Maybe. Yeah, definitely eighteen. What about you?"

"Same," said Addison proudly. After a moment of silence, she added, "This is really boring too. I could almost fall asleep right here."

As she said it, Addison cuddled up against the shelf. Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep. George thought she was faking at first, so he waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't blink, so she was really asleep. George stood up and grabbed one of the light blue sheets. He laid down behind Addison, so that her back was pressed against his stomach and chest. He too, fell asleep.

Two hours later, Addison opened her eyes. She felt immensely warm in the crowded closet, then noticed that George had his arms wrapped around her. Her head laid perfectly in the crease of his elbow. Addison turned in George's arms. She laughed quietly when she found that he was drooling all over the floor of the closet. Addison moved closer to George, who seemed to radiate heat. She was now so close that their noses were a centimeter away from touching. Addison could feel his heavy breathing on her face. It wasn't at all distracting. It was actually peaceful. Addison fell asleep again, in the arms of George O'Malley.

George woke up a little after Addison. He saw that her face was right up close to his. He knew what was going on with Addison. She was confused and angry about Derek, and she was tired. So he let her sleep. And because she had her head on his arm, George couldn't leave any time soon. Not that he wanted to. George brushed Addison's face with the fingers on his free hand. He then fell asleep once more.

The next time Addison woke up, George was already awake. He looked at her and smiled drowsily. She did the same. "What time is it?"

George looked at his watch. "Crap, it's four in the afternoon. We slept for six hours."

"Seriously?" asked Addison.

"Seriously. I found you in here at ten. I wonder why no one's tried to find us. Especially Bailey," said George.

Addison shrugged. "No one would want to find me. I'm no one anymore. You know what? You should leave. Go find your perfect Meredith and fall asleep with her in a closet. I'm sure it'd be a lot more enjoyable."

"That's a lie," said George, laughing lightly. "Falling asleep with you was enjoyable enough for me. I can understand if it wasn't for you, since I'm me. You know, the only not hot doctor at Seattle Grace."

Addison and George both stood up. "No, but you're adorable, which is better in my opinion. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, I think Meredith is ugly as fuck."

George laughed at that. Addison did too. Addison leaned with her back against the shelf. "I really don't want to go out there and face her."

"I'll make sure she stays away," said George. He turned around and started opening the closet door. Addison reached out a hand.

"Wait George."

George turned around and looked at Addison. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her long arms around his neck. Addison turned her head to the head slightly and kissed George. It surprised him at first, but then he started kissing back, putting his hands on either hip. Their tongues soon started moving.

Neither of them heard the door open. They didn't notice anyone had stepped into the closet until they heard a woman's voice say, "George?"

Both George and Addison looked at Meredith. George's face turned red. He looked at Meredith, then back at Addison, then at Meredith again. "Uh, hi Meredith."

Meredith shook her head in anger and disgust, grabbed sheets, and turned and left the closet. George and Addison were still holding each other. Addison rolled her eyes. "Go after her if you must. Just know that I won't be here when you come back."

"If you won't be here, I'm not going to chase her. She has Derek, and I have you," explained George. He kissed Addison again. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Meredith had left the door open, and Bailey stepped into the closet. "O'Malley, I was going to ask you where you've been, but I just got my answer."

Bailey turned and walked out of the closet, mumbling, "This is a hospital, not a hotel. Nasty."

George smiled at Addison and walked out of the closet. She stopped him once again. "I want you to work with me instead of Karev or Stevens. Could you?"

"Yeah. Of course," stated George. He walked down the hallway, and Addison watched him, looking at his butt. His very _nice_ butt that she had never noticed before. In her head, Addison gave Meredith some points. If it wasn't for Derek being in love with Meredith, she never would have cried in a closet, and George would never have found her. So thank God for Meredith Grey.


End file.
